Nick Junior Trouble: Part 3
Nick Junior Trouble: Part 3 'is an episode of the spin-off ''Channel Chasers. Transcript '''???: '''I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the---- '''SpongeBob: '''I know EXACTLY what this is. '''Patrick: '''A show about maps? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Isn't that the Maroon 5 album? '''SpongeBob: '''No, no, no. Are you guys BLIND? It's Dora the Explorer! '''Squidward: '''Your girlfriend? '''SpongeBob: '''No, it's ANOTHER Nick Jr. show. '''Squidward: '''How do you know? '''SpongeBob: '''Well, we ARE from Nickelodeon. '''Mr. Karbs: '''That's one way of breaking the fourth wall. '''Sandy: '''This is the FIFTH time I broke a wall here, actually. Their songs suck! '''Dora: '''Who are you people? Visitors? '''Sandy: ''(shoots Dora in the leg.)'' Patrick: 'Why the leg, Sandy? '''Sandy: '''I wouldn't want to actually KILL her. ''But I still kinda do. 'Dora: '''Oh, that tickled! '''SpongeBob: '''Shut up, Dora. '''Dora: '''Oh my, muy caliente! I've never heard such vulgar language before. '''Boots: '''Then how do you know that it's a vulgar word? '''Dora: '''Oh no, a door is blocking our way. We need to sing the Door Song! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Sandy, give me that gun. ''(shoots Dora and Boots.) 'SpongeBob: '''Gracias, Mr. K! '''Patrick: '''There's a shiny portal over there! ''goes inside of it. '''???: '''We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket shi---- '''Squidward: '''Where are we? '''LeBron James: ''(dancing) Countdown! Five, four, three, two, o-- '''SpongeBob: '''Coach LeBron? '''LeBron: '(screaming like a 1D fangirl) ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! SpongeBob, Squidward, Krabs, Patrick, Plankton...YAY, NO LARRY! Oh wait, wasn't he good at the end of Climatic Conditioning? '''Patrick: '''THE COUCH IS BACK! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Coach, go advertise Basket Sponge somewhere else. '''LeBron: '''Fine, then go be Absorbent or be the Sponge Reaper, go ahead and be ruled under Leader Plankton. I don't think I want to be Welcomed to Bikini Bottom anymore. Go be Goofballs somewhere else. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Coach, you just advertised 6 fanon spin-offs and an upcoming movie. '''Leo: '''We are the Little Einsteins! '''SpongeBob: '*facepalm* ''This isn't even Nick Jr. ''(imitates Dora's accent) ''Sayonara, mi amigos! '''Leo: '''I think that was Chinese! '''Patrick: '''You're a better couch than the other one! '''Leo: '''OH NO. A PINK CUBBY GUY IS RUNNING TO ME. AHHH!!!!!! '''Sandy: '''THIS. IS. HILLARIOUS. Hey, it's another portal. '''SpongeBob: '''Let's peak in it. '???: It's Blue's Clues! '''Sandy: '''Well, that was convenient. '''Squidward: '''OH NO. I've had TOO MUCH SINGING CHILDREN for one day! '''SpongeBob: '''I agree. Let's go-- '''Leo: '''Once again, we're going on a trip in our fa--- '''SpongeBob: '''AHHH!!!!! '''Squidward: '''Gimme the gun. ''(Shoots the Little Einsteins) ''That's a niffy gun. Where did you get this anyway? '''Mr. Karbs: '''I believe it was stolen from those Mexican cops. '''Squidward: '''Mexican cops? '''Mr. Krabs: '''From Dora world. '''Dora: ''(jumpscares everyone and sings the Dora theme song in a low voice)'' Everyone: '''AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! '''Freddy Fazbear: '''Hey, that was my line. '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, how in the world are YOU here? '''Freddy Fazbear: '''Imagination? '''SpongeBob: ''*facepalm*'' End. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Comedy Category:Channel Chasers Shorts Category:Transcripts Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode